


Gift-Wrapped

by RageKiss



Series: The G3 Corsetry Series [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Corsetry, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageKiss/pseuds/RageKiss
Summary: Griffon and Gavin plan a special birthday surprise for Geoff.





	Gift-Wrapped

As much as he would have loathed to admit it, Gavin liked making people happy. Pulling pranks and acting like an annoying asshole had their charms, but, if he could make someone happy– really, truly happy– that was more than top. Gavin never had much luck actually doing so, particularly in the relationship department, but he had struck up a nice arrangement with Geoff and Griffon. They were much easier to get along with than most, more upfront and honest about what he could do to please them. Still, sometimes Gavin had reservations about what was asked of him from time to time.

Griffon leaned over Gavin, her fingers firmly grasping his chin as she applied a light gloss over his delicately curved lips.

“Geoff doesn’t like me all tarted up, you know,” Gavin mumbled as he watched her rummage through her makeup box in search of other supplies.

“Well, this is less ‘tart’ and more ‘cupcake,’ so I don’t think he’ll mind,” Griffon replied as she held up a compact of eyeshadow and began picking out a shade to compliment Gavin’s complexion and eye colour– a dusky bronze from what Gavin saw in his periphery.   

Gavin allowed her to fuss over him. He loved the attention, especially as the anticipation for Geoff to return home began to mount. Gavin held his breath as Griffon attempted to apply eyeliner and mascara. Several false starts occurred as Gavin flinched repeatedly before Griffon was finally satisfied.

“Hold still and don’t squinch your eyes so tight,” Griffon said with a soft laugh. “I’m not going to blind you.”

“You might,” Gavin replied. “Stuff’s bloody torture, and it smells funny.”

Griffon simply shook her head, obviously amused. She gave Gavin a final glance over before pronouncing her handiwork complete. “You look pretty.”

“I feel sorta itchy.” Gavin glanced down at the white thigh-high stockings stretched over his hairless legs.  
  
Griffon had spent the entire morning shaving, trimming, plucking, and waxing almost every hair from Gavin’s body, from his jaw down to his toes. Everything felt slightly swollen and tingly even after Griffon rubbed him down with lotion, but it was not entirely unpleasant. Gavin could not stop running his hands over his skin, marveling at how soft it seemed. The sound of Geoff’s car pulling up in the driveaway drew Gavin’s attention away from himself, and he sat a little straighter on the edge of the bed, an easy task with the corset he was wearing supporting him.

“All right, relax,“ Griffon instructed as she hastily put her makeup away and dimmed the lights so that the candles on the nightstands gave the room a cozy atmosphere. "I can’t wait to see Geoff’s face.”

When she had left the room, Gavin did as he was told, catching sight of himself in the mirror as he laid down on his side, facing the door. His reflection appeared to softly glow amongst the flickering candles. The bone-white corset that squeezed the angles of his tanned body into slight curves stood out in stark contrast to the dimness of the room. The lad in the mirror looked incredibly young, dewy-eyed, and innocent, hardly how Gavin envisioned himself.

From down the hall, Gavin could hear Griffon say, “This way, lucky boy. I’ve got a special present for you in the bedroom.”

“Special, huh?” Geoff replied as he was led into the room with Griffon covering his eyes as she walked behind him on her tiptoes.  
  
Gavin froze, hoping that Geoff would like the ensemble; he trusted he would since Griffon had been the one to order it. When Griffon lifted her hands from Geoff’s eyes, he stood in stunned silence as he took in Gavin’s waif-like figure on the bed. Gavin wondered what was going through Geoff’s mind, and the fear that he would be displeased crept over the younger man, but it disappeared just as swiftly as Geoff approached the bed.

Geoff knelt down to cup the back of Gavin’s head, drawing him into a deep kiss. “You look so fucking gorgeous.”

“You even like the makeup?” Gavin asked, letting his forehead rest against Geoff’s.

“Yeah,” Geoff responded almost breathlessly. “You’re fucking angelic.”

Gavin felt heat rise into his face. “Are you just taking the piss?”

At Geoff’s urging, Gavin got to his knees and wrapped his arms around the older man’s shoulders. It seemed like Geoff’s hands were everywhere at once. Gavin craved every brush of Geoff’s fingers over the patches of his exposed skin, the trace of a fingernail down his neck, the press of Geoff’s lips against his collarbone. Gavin made a rather heady sound as Geoff placed several light kisses over his pectorals as they strained against the lining of the corset.

“I can’t believe you shaved for me. It’s like a fucking miracle,” Geoff laughed as he gently pinched Gavin’s nipple.

Gavin took Geoff’s hand and moved it down to the silky front of his panties, already slightly damp from his pre-emissions. “You should see the rest of me. I don’t think you’ve ever seen me quite so  _naked_.”

“You want me to unwrap my present?” Geoff watched as Gavin laid back against the comforter, drawing his knees to his chest.

Geoff ran his hands over Gavin’s thighs before pulling the panties up his legs as much as the garter straps would allow, leaving the fabric mostly bunched over his crotch. Geoff playfully snapped the straps against the plushest part of Gavin’s bottom, eliciting adorable yelps from the younger man. As Geoff spread Gavin’s buttocks open, he saw the blunt end of a small plug. Removing the plug, wriggling it as he went, Geoff smirked as Gavin gasped. The exposure of knowing that Griffon was still the room, watching and enjoying the show, excited Gavin almost as much as Geoff’s ministrations.

After quickly stripping out of his own clothes, Geoff motioned for Griffon to toss him some lubricant.

“I’m going to assume that he’s well-prepped,” Geoff said to Griffon as she handed him the lube. He gave her a quick hug in thanks for his “gift.”

“Of course,” she responded, kissing his temple. “Wouldn’t be much fun if you had to do a lot of work.”

With one hand threading through her husband’s already messy hair, Griffon reached down to stroke Geoff to hardness with the other. The pair shared a few passionate if a tad sloppy kisses before Gavin was almost begging them to hurry along.

“I think Gavin’s gonna mess his pretty little panties,” Geoff laughed good-naturedly as he gently palmed the growing wet spot on the silken fabric.

“Please, Geoff,” Gavin pleaded, turning his head away, embarrassed by his body’s natural reactions to the attention.

“Hey, don’t be so shy,” Geoff replied as he grabbed Gavin’s legs behind his knees and roughly dragged the boy closer.

Before Gavin could protest any further teasing, Geoff pressed the tip of his penis against Gavin’s slicked hole. Gavin’s body stiffened briefly, his chest hitching within the confines of the corset with each cry of pleasure as he was penetrated. Once he was fully seated inside of Gavin’s body, Geoff let his hands linger over the younger man’s narrow waist, his fingers flicking over the thick boning of the corset. He gripped Gavin’s middle tightly and began to thrust, agonizingly slow at first and then building to a more intense pace.

Every time Gavin had experienced sex while corseted, he always felt as though he was being driven absolutely mad. His body fought against the material trapping him. He wanted to buck, to twist, to bend, but the corset never gave him the opportunity. Gavin’s back was kept ramrod straight as Geoff covered him, pistoning his hips against the younger man’s ass. Taking Geoff’s weight on top of the corset restricting him caused Gavin’s vision to blur as lightheadedness began to creep over his senses.

Geoff withdrew momentarily, forcefully turning Gavin onto his stomach and encouraging him onto his hands and knees. Gavin groaned as Geoff entered him once more. As he struggled to keep his balance as his legs were spread wider, Gavin winced as his ass and thighs received several firm slaps. Geoff’s hand moved up Gavin’s back to his shoulders, and eventually he found himself twisting his fingers Gavin’s sandy hair as he drove himself deeper into the younger man’s clenching channel.

“Geoff, love–” Whatever words Gavin had hoped to use drowned amidst cries of lust and grunts of exertion.

Gavin braced against the comforter, his knuckles paled from the tight hold he had on the material. He knew Geoff was close as the older man became more forceful, the sound of their bodies crashing together seeming to echo in the small bedroom. Gavin came as he felt the first of Geoff’s warm emissions spurt inside him. Before he could react, Gavin was once again flipped onto his back, and the rest of Geoff’s seed sprayed across Gavin’s neck and upper chest.

“Thought you could use an accessory,” Geoff smirked as he reclined on the bed, pulling Gavin’s body close to his.

“Much less sanitary than the real thing though,” Gavin replied, reaching up to gently rub at the semen coating his throat.

“But cheaper.”

Gavin shook his head. “You’re such a tight bastard, Ramsey.”

Geoff chuckled, biting the shell of Gavin’s ear playfully. “That would be you.”

“So, did you like your present?” Griffon asked Geoff as she snuggled into bed beside Gavin.

“Definitely,” Geoff responded. “In fact, I like it so much I think I should return the favour.”  
  
“Really?” Griffon spoke as she wrapped her arm around Gavin’s waist.

“Yeah, it even comes with a pearl necklace, free of charge.”


End file.
